filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt
Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt ist ein amerikanisch-britischer Science-Fiction-/Horrorfilm aus dem Jahr 1979. Der Film entstand unter der Regie von Ridley Scott und gilt vor allem durch das Alienwesen und seine Kulissen als einer der visuell beeindruckendsten Filme des modernen Kinos und leitete eine ganze Reihe von Alien-Filmen ein. Für die Hauptdarstellerin Sigourney Weaver bedeutet ihre Rolle als Ellen Louise Ripley der Durchbruch Actionfilmgenre. Das Monster wurde von dem schweizerischen Künstler H. R. Giger designt, während Ron Cobb und Chris Foss sich als Concept Artisten um die menschlichen Aspekte des Films kümmerten. Handlung Der gewerblich tätige Erzfrachter Nostromo der Firma Weyland-Yutani, befindet sich nach einem erfolgreichen Auftrag auf dem Rückflug zur Erde. Allerdings empfängt das Schiff kurz vor ihrer Rückkehr einen Funkspruch von einem einem weitab vom Heimatkurs liegenden unbewohnten Planetoiden. Kurzer Hand ändert, der Bordcomputer MU/TH/UR (ausgesprochen: Mutter) den Kurs und weckt die Besatzungsmitglieder aus ihrem künstlichen Kälteschlaf. Schließlich erhält Captain Arthur Dallas Coblenz und sein Team, den Auftrag dem Funkspruch nachzugehen. Schließlich landet die Crew des Schiffes auf dem Planetoiden LV-426. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit versucht ein Außenteam bestehend aus Kane, Lambert und Dallas diesem Funksignal auf den Grund zu kommen. Sie finden ein außerirdisches Raumschiff bei dem sie eine riesige Leiche eines Außerirdischen finden, der auf einem Stuhl vor einer Kanone sitzt. Kane steigt tiefer ins Raumschiff und findet im dessen Bauch einige Eierförmige Gebilde. Währenddessen kommt der Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley, der Verdacht das es sich bei diesem Funkspruch um eine Warnung handelt. Schließlich schlüpft das Wesen dieses Eies aus und durchbricht Kanes Helmvisier und umklammert seinen Kopf. Lambert und Dallas transportieren Kane zurück zum Schiff. Dort werden sie von Ripley auf Grund der Quarantänevorschriften ausgesperrt. Allerdings werden diese Vorschriften und Befehle von Ripley missachtet und der Wissenschaftlische Offizier Ash lässt die drei herein. Auf der Krankenstation des Raumschiffes gelingt es dem Wissenschaftlichen Offizier nicht, den Parasiten zu entfernen, da sich seine Arme um seinem Hals gewickelt haben und ihn zu erwürgen drohen. Der Versuch diesen Parasiten abzuschneiden scheitert ebenfalls, weil dessen Blut aus einer unbekannten, hochkonzentrierten Säure besteht, die sich durch das Schiff bohrt. Schließlich vergeht einige Zeit und Kane scheint zu sich zu kommen. Er erwacht wie aus einem Alptraum, da dieser Parasit verstorben ist. Ash untersucht diese Leiche weiter, während Ripley dieses Ding am liebsten ins Weltall befördern würde. Schließlich wird die vermeintliche Gesundung ihres Freundes mit einer kleinen Mahlzeit gefeiert. Bei dieser Mahlzeit bricht aus seinem Brust ein kleines Monster heraus, das seinen Wirtkörper tötet. Schließlich beschließt die Besatzung dieses Wesen zu töten. Sie jagen dieses Wesen durch die dunklen Ganges des Raumschiffes und nacheinander wird ein Besatzungsmitglied nach dem anderen getötet. Trotzallem finden sie heraus, dass sich dieses Wesen gehäutet hat und zu einem zwei Meter großen Alien herangewachsen ist. Schließlich stirbt Dallas bei dem Versuch das Wesen zu töten. Ripley beschließt selbst mit Mutter zu reden und findet heraus, dass ihr Wissenschaftlicher Offizier, dieses Wesen kennt und dass er dieses Wesen zur Erde bringen soll, auch wenn die Besatzung des Schiffes hierbei sterben sollte. Sie wird von Ash angegriffen und sie findet heraus, dass es sich hierbei um einen Androiden handelt. Er versucht sie umzubringen aber die verbleibenden Besatzungsmitglieder eilen ihr zur Hilfe und vernichten ihn. Schließlich kommen sie zum Entschluß, dass Raumschiff Nostromo zu zerstören und gemeinsam in dem Rettungsboot Narcissus zur Erde zu fliehen. Während sie den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus in Gang setzt, werden Parker und Lambert von dem Alien getötet. Ripley versucht wenigstens die Bordkatze Jones zu retten und sucht flieht verzweifelt in die Richtung des Rettungsbootes zu kommen. Allerdings kommt ihr das Alienwesen in die Quere. Sie kann ihm vorerst entkommen, allerdings führt dieser Weg nur ins Innere des Raumschiffs. Die Deaktivierung des Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus misslingt und somit versucht nur noch an in das Rettungsboot zu fliehen. Im Rettungsboot glaubt sie sich nachdem, dass Raumschiff zerstört wurde sicher und möchte sich schlafen legen. Aber das Alien greift sie erneut an und es gelingt ihr nach schwerem Kampf dieses Wesen ins Weltall zu katapulitieren. Hintergrundinformationen Die Darstellung des über zwei Meter großen Aliens übernahm der damalige nigerianische Student Bolaji Badejo. Diese Filmrolle wurde seine erste große Rolle, der keine weiteren Rollen folgen sollten. In einigen Szenen wird das Alien von Eddie Powell verkörpert. Der in der Fortsetzung die Rolle des Aliens komplett übernahm. Das Modell des Raumschiffes Nostromo war insgesamt 40 Inches und wurde von Brian Johnson und Martin Bower von den Bray Studios entworfen. Das Ei aus dem der Facehugger schlüpft wurde mit Fiberglass erstellt. Der Chestburster der aus dem Körper seines Wirtes Kane ausbricht wurde von dem 1944 entstandenen Bild Three Studies for Figures at the Base of a Crucifixion von Francis Bacon inspiriert. Diese Szene gehört zu den erinnerungswürdigsten Szenen des Films. Der Soundtrack des Films stammt von Jerry Goldsmith der zusammmen mit Lionel Newman und dem National Philharmonic Orchestra eingespielt wurde. Der Film wurde mit zahlreichen Preisen wie dem Saturn Award für den besten Science Fiction Film ausgezeichnet. Weblinks * * Rezension von Ulrich Behrens in der Filmzentrale * Wissenschaftliche Bibliografie deutschsprachiger Literatur zu ALIEN Kategorie:Filmtitel 1979 Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Science Fiction